Forgotten Harmony
by Maskurade
Summary: CHAPTER 8 NOW UP: Morgan Anderson is an average girl, or is she more than that. Her life is changed one day when the secrets about her past are reviled...
1. Chapter 1: Prologe

**Harry Potter and the Forgotten Child**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it, except for the movies and books…

**A/N:** I guess that my friends will be happy that I _finally_ started writing this. They've been on my back about it for quite a while now…so there! Happy now!

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is quite hard to believe. Sometimes, even I can't believe that it's real. If someone told you that it's a happy little story…If someone told you that I was an average sixteen year old girl, not a care in the world…

Somebody lied.

You see I'm not _that_ average, it's not _that_ happy, and I didn't make it up. It's true. It really happened. As for me, the only question to be answered for now is when does my story begin and my former life end…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that this is so short. The next chapter will be longer. Oh, two last things, what is the movie reference and PLEASE R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2: Red Hair and Freckles

**Harry Potter and the Forgotten Child**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns it, not me.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Red Hair and Freckles **

I guess that it all started when I was about thirteen. It was early August, but I thought that I could feel autumn setting in already. Mum and I had taken the train to go do my school shopping in London , like we did every year. I was different from the other kids my age because I was in a private school for advanced students.

My mum went to pick up my books, while I went to a local computer store to look for some parts. On the way to the computer store, I quickly stopped by the post office. You see, a few days before, I had received an email saying that my package was finally in. I figured that I could get it now or who-knows-when. Package in my hand, I set off for the computer store once again.

As I rounded the street corner, I walked into a man. We both fell to the ground, dropping all of our things. He helped me up, and then we gathered our packages and other items.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I wasn't looking where I was going," he admitted with a slight laugh in his voice. "Um…I'm Charlie Weasley, and you are?"

He was quite different than anyone I had ever seen before. He had freckles across his face with flaming red hair falling into his blue eyes. The one, I guess you can say, _odd_ thing about him apart from his bizarre attire and mysteriously shaped parcels, was that his arms were covered in shiny burn scars. I couldn't, at the time, imagine how he could have gotten them. I then realized that he had asked me a question, and it would be impolite to ignore it.

"Oh…um…my name is Morgan, Morgan Anderson. P-pleased to meet you," I said to him nicely as I could, trying not to sound frightened.

Charlie was looking at me oddly. I had never seen someone look that way before, except for people that knew me. He was looking at me like he had known me all his life.With him staring at me, I began to feel very uncomfortable, so I grabbed my box and walked away quickly.

I ran the rest of the way to the computer store, bought what I needed, and then hurried to where I was to meet up with mum. When I got there, my mum was already there. I could tell by the look on face that she didn't even know that I was late.

"Oh, there you are," Mum said with a sigh of relief, "I was starting to worry. So, are you ready to go?"

My only response was a small nod. I couldn't speak. My head was running wild with thoughts of what had happened not to long ago.

_Where had he come from? He had to have come from somewhere, right? Now, what was his name…Charlie! That's it. It's Charlie. Charlie must have come out of that little pub. He was the first person I've ever seen come out of there…I've never seen anyone go in either, as a matter of_ _fact…_

Before I knew it, I was outside my house. For some reason, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and down Privet Drive, but everything appeared perfectly normal, although it didn't feel normal. Reassuring myself that everything was fine, I walked into number thirteen and went to my room. I wouldn't know until later how abnormal things really were...

* * *

**A/N: **REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3: Truths Untold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. It all belongs to the best author ever, J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Oh, I love seeing that I have a few reviews. Thank you Peepsangel616 and imogenhm for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Truths Untold**

I woke up the next day. I was still wearing the same clothes from the day before. Everything that happened with that Charlie fellow seemed to be only a strange dream, slipping away like water in ones hands. Try as I might, the thoughts of him disappeared too soon.

Rubbing sleep from my eyes, I went down the hall to go see what my family was doing. As soon as I entered the kitchen, I noticed that there was a note scribbled out on a small piece of paper, sitting on the table.

_Morgan-  
Your father and I went to work. The same goes for your brother, Taylor. Zack is at a birthday party for one of his friends and won't be back until tomorrow night. I love you and try to keep out of trouble. See you later tonight.  
Love Mom_

'_Keep out of trouble_'? What, did she think that I was 2? How could I get into trouble if I never left the house? Oh well, she was just doing her "Motherly duty".

I simply pocketed the note and went about getting ready for the day, doing chores and whatnot. While I was taking out the trash, I saw Mr. Dursley come out number 4 and get into his car. It was strange, I thought, to see him leaving without any of his work stuff. He must have to go somewhere else today, I thought to myself.

The day wore on. It was close to 2pm when Mr. Dursley got back home. I watched him from the front room window of my house. It was then that I saw what he had been up to for the afternoon. Mr. Dursley helped the largest woman that I had ever seen out of the passenger side of his car. As she stepped out of the car, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the car rise a few inches, relieved from the strenuous amount of weight that the woman had put on it.

Mr. Dursley shouted something toward the house, and then a young boy, no older than me, came running out to the car. I knew that he couldn't be Dudley. He was far too thin and tall. Black hair stuck out in all different directions upon his head. A thin lighting-bolt shaped scar jetted across his forehead. But the thing that I noticed about him first was the pair of bright green eyes that shone out from behind a set of round glasses. Those eyes seemed so familiar to me, but I could place where I had seen them before.

I watched as he struggled to carry the enormous woman's bags into number 4. There was no reason for me to watch any longer, so I turned away to go back to getting my stuff ready for school. It was then, when I was half way up the stairs, that there was a knock at the door.

The knocking puzzled me. Who would come over at this time of the day? Didn't they know that no one was home except for me? I usually never had anyone come over because I didn't have any friends. Never the less, I went back down the flight of stairs to answer the door and see who this visitor could be.

My hand turned the doorknob to open the door. To my surprise, I knew the person on the other side of the door, and it frightened me. That man, Charlie Weasley, was standing on my doorstep.

"Oh, good, I am at the right house. You know they all look alike on this street. May I come in?" he asked in a kind voice that was hard to say no to. I let him in and closed the door, making sure that it was locked tight before joining him in the front room.

"W-what are you doing here? How d-did you know where I lived? Are you s-stocking me?" I asked him, trying to not sound frightened once again.

"Well, do you want the truth?"

"Yes, of course."

"Yes, I guess I kinda am, stocking you that is."

"Why? You're not going to kill me are you?"

He let out a long heart filled laugh, which took me back. Why would a would-be stockier laugh?

"Kill you? Why would I ever do that? Maybe I should explain myself a bit more. As far as I can remember, all you know about me is that my name is Charlie Weasley and we ran into each other yesterday, literally. Still sorry about that, by the way. Anywho, I was actually told to come here, and to meet you yesterday," Charlie told me with an uneasy tone to his voice.

"You were told to come here! And told to meet me yesterday! Were you just waiting, watching for me, in that one little pub downtown? You were the first-"

"You can see the pub!" interrupted Charlie. "You can see the Leaky Cauldron! Then you are the one that I am supposed to find!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah. Why is that so important? Can't everyone see it?"

"No. Only witches and wizards can. There's a protective spell on the entire building. I'm glad that you are the right one that I am to find and help."

"Wait. Witches, wizards? There are no such things. Witches and wizards only exist in fairy stories, don't they?"

"You would think, but that's not the case. Ms. Morgan Ana Anderson-" great, he called me by my full name...wait, how did he know my full name?"-has anything ever happened to you, or anyone around you for that matter, when you've been on an emotional high? Anything strange, not normal?" he asked me in the kindest voice.

I knew that he wanted to know, but it was hard to tell a complete stranger that stuff like that had happened to me on several occasions. I then remembered my tenth birthday. That was the last time that I could remember actually having friends. We were all sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me to blow out the candles on the cake. I had thought long and hard on my birthday wish. All my life up to that point I had wanted what every little girl wanted: a pony. I could remember closing my eyes and focus on that pony. I blew out those candles with all my might, and when I opened them, there, standing in the back yard, was my pony! My mum and dad were so confused on how a pony could have gotten into the yard, and no one still knows how it happened. That had been the best birthday I had ever had.

"Does having a pony appear out of nowhere count as strange?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes, yes it does," responded Charlie with the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Well, I can tell you how that pony got into you're back yard. You put it there. You wished so hard for it to be true that it simply happened. Making things appear or disappear are early signs of a witch or wizard. I'm not quite sure as to why you didn't get your letter three years ago, but Dumbledore must have his reasons."

"So, Charlie, are you telling me that I am a real witch? The kind that can do magic and such?"

"Yes."

"And you mentioned a letter. A letter to what exactly?"

"Why a letter of invite to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course. Young witches or wizards usually get their letter to Hogwarts when there are eleven. For some reason, you never got one. But as I said, Dumbledore must have his reasons."

"Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts. The only other thing that he told me to tell you before taking you to the school tomorrow was '_Finite Incantatem_'. I don't see why he would want me to say that…what the-?"

I suddenly felt very strange...


	4. Chapter 4: Finite Incantatem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. It all belongs to the best author ever, J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** What? No reviews...sad! I would really enjoy seeing a new review in my inbox once and a while, you know. It would make me want to write more.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Finite Incantatem**

"Come on, Morgan. Won't you just open the door?" asked Charlie from the other side of my bedroom door.

"NO! I'm not coming out until I know what you did to me!"

"Well if you open the door, then I might be able to help you. Now open the door, please?"

How could I face him? Right after he said '_Finite Incantatem_', my whole body began to shake and my head began to throb. Never had I been in so much pain. I ran to my room in fear that Charlie could have a second part to what he said, another spell. My head had finally stopped spinning, so I decided to give into his constant knocking on the door. My hand was shaking as it pushed opened the door.

"Thank you! I'm glad that…you…Morgan? Is that really you? What did that spell do to you!"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You might want to go look in a mirror. I don't know how you'll take it," Charlie told me with a bit of fear in his voice.

I was confused on why he was somewhat afraid. I was the one that got hit with an unknown spell! Turing the corner in the hall, I walked into the bathroom, turned on the light, looked at my reflection in the mirror, and screamed.

"What did you do! What the bloody hell! That can't be me! How can that be me!"

The face that glanced back at me was new and strangely familiar. I was a bit taller than I was that very morning. Long dark red hair fell down past my shoulders. A pair of the darkest green eyes that I had ever seen shone out from the face that was once mine. Again, I felt as though I had seen those eyes somewhere before. The face of the young boy from that morning came into my mind. Those eyes…similar to his, only darker. I then realized that my family would notice the changes that had happened to me. I no longer looked like the rest of them.

"What will my family say?" I asked with tears streaming down my cheeks. "What should I tell them about being a witch?"

"Don't tell them anything about being a witch for the time being. They wouldn't understand. As far as your looks go, tell them that you wanted to dye your hair, you know, try something different. But for the eyes…" I could see that he was thinking hard to come up with a lie for why they suddenly turn dark green from being light blue.

"I know," I suddenly said. "I can tell them that I went and picked up my new contacts. I thought that I would look cool with darker eyes. Again, trying something different."

"That works," he replied while a mischievous grin spread on his face.

"What kind of look is that?" I asked.

"None. You just remind me so much of- never mind, it's nothing-" I gave him one of those looks, the kind that says 'Sure…yeah right!' "-Really, it's nothing!"

"Okay." That's all I said. What else could I say? 'Hey I think you're hiding something from me. Tell it to me now.' No way! That would make it sound like I didn't trust him, even though I didn't that much anyway.

We both walked back down to the front room and talked calmly for a while longer. He told me that I had to go with him tomorrow to visit Hogwarts headmaster, someone called Dumbledore. Such a strange name, so different from any I had heard before. Anywho, Charlie told me before he left that he would come to get me at four 'o clock tomorrow to take me to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore will be able to explain more to you that I can. Just try to come up with a story for your family, okay?" said Charlie as he walked out the door and down the drive.

More lies for my family, great. I closed the door behind him, then ran over to the window to watch him leave. Charlie walked to the end f Privet Drive, looked all around him, then in the blink of an eye, vanished with the sound of a whip crack. What the hell! Maybe magic is real? I thought to myself.

Before my family came home, I went to see if anything else about me had changed. I still was right handed, I still couldn't sing like Christine Da'ae, but most importantly I still had my tattoo on my ankle. I never told anyone about it. Small, about the size of a bottle cap, and black the letters V.F.D. twist together to make an eye on the inside of my left ankle, hidden from the world. my family could never know about it. They would think that I had joined some kind of cult or gang and that was our mark. Well, they would be close. The eye is a mark to a secret organization that helps throughout the world. There's much more to be said about this, but not now.

Seven o' clock came sooner than I had imagined. Everyone got home at the same time, even Zack was home. He didn't look too good when I saw him coming up the drive. I was in my room setting me and Charlie's "plans" into action. Prior to them coming home, I had wetted down my hair and put it up in a towel. Mostly though I just stayed in my room. If they wanted to see me, they would come to me.

Out of everyone in my family, only Taylor truly liked me. My mum and dad hated me, never wanted me around. They love and adored me in company, and they loved me when I was in my room or out of the house. Zack just hated me, I don't know why, but he did. Anyway, Taylor was the first to visit me in my "self made prison".

"Hey nerd. What you been up to all day? No trouble I hope," said Taylor.

"No trouble, but there might be some fireworks later, if you know what I mean. Mum and dad won't be to happy when they see me."

"Why? What did you do this time?"

"Um, well, you see…I'm different, I wanted to be very different. Just come down to the kitchen and I'll show everyone what I'm talking about. Please?" I asked trying to sound like everything was okay.

"Fine," he finally replied.

We went to the kitchen together, and gathered everyone together for me to show them my hair and eyes. Let me just say that I've never heard so much yelling in a long time. My mum and dad hadn't yelled at me like that since the time the car exploded. I don't know how that happened, but the fire department think that there must have been a gas leak and a spark from somewhere. Oh well, I never really liked that car.

It was also "fun" explaining to them that I had to go away for a few days starting tomorrow afternoon. They didn't believe me! Oh well, they never do. Mm and dad were so ferrous about my hair and eyes that they sent me to my room and told me that I was to stay there for the rest of the summer. Fine with me. I would rather be in my room than with them any day. I was safe there. Safe from the world, but I knew that things were about to get worse.


	5. Chapter 5: A Visit with the Headmaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to the best author ever, J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Yeah, I finally got some reviews! I feel so loved. Thank you to KaraLea and Beth5572 for reviewing, KaraLea and Elowen for adding me this story to your favorites lists, and KaraLea and Lost831 for adding me to your alerts lists. Because of you guys, it makes me want to write more, so thanks to all of you. Also whats with the 26 people that saw this story, but only 2 reviewed. What's with that?**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Visit with the Headmaster**

The time that Charlie said that he would come to get me came and went. Where was he? I began to worry that he had forgotten or he had already come and was turned away by my family. 6:23pm glowed on the face of the digital clock on my desk when I heard another whip crack like sound down the street. Jumping onto my bed, I peaked out my window to see if that was Charlie. It was. Charlie came running down the street to my front door.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" I heard my father shout from the entryway.

"I'm here for Morgan. I'm sure she told you that I was coming. I was supposed to be here a few hours ago, but I got held up at work," said Charlie. "Now, is she ready to go?"

"She's not going anywhere with you. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Charlie Weasley. I'm here to escort your daughter on a tour of a privet boarding school that is willing to take a student with her special abilities. She is to meet with the school's headmaster tonight and tour the facility all day tomorrow. Morgan will be back with you by tomorrow night, if that's okay with you, sir."

"Fine by me. Having that little witch out of our hair for a day would be wonderful! I'll go get her."

Quickly I shoved some clothes into a backpack, turned off my laptop, and waited for dad to come and free me. As I walked past him out the door, I gave him a look that said 'I told you so'. Charlie gave me a warm smile when he saw me. I didn't say anything as Charlie thanked my father for letting me go. I knew that I would pay for all of this later, but I didn't care. I knew I was safe.

We walked down to the end of Privet Drive and turned the corner. I began to think of what I was doing. I was with someone that I barely knew, going to a school that I had never heard of. What was going on with me?

"Um…Charlie," I began. "How are we going to get to, um, that school?"

"Hogwarts? We'll apparate to a town that's near the school, then walk the rest of the way."

"What's apparate?"

"Oh yeah! You don't know what any of the wizarding world terms are. Raised muggle and all."

"Muggle?"

"Muggle is a non magic person. Someone like your dad, he's a muggle. Most of the people you know are muggle."

"Am I muggle?"

"Hell no! You're a witch, and I'm a wizard. I thought that I explained all this yesterday."

"You did. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Okay, so a muggle is what my whole family is, and I'm a witch. Wait, how does that work?" I asked.

"Well," started Charlie, "You could be a muggle-born, which is a witch or wizard that has both muggle parents. Or you could be a half-blood, but that's unlikely because then one of your parents would-"

"Would have to be a witch or wizard?" I interrupted.

"Or a squib," he replied.

"A what?"

"A squib is a witch or wizard that showed no sign of having magic."

"Oh," I responded.

"Basically a wizard-born-muggle," he further explained.

"I get it," I snapped.

"Well sorry! Man you remind me of one of my kid brother's friends. Somewhat bossy like her, you are. Anyways, we should get going to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore is expecting us at 7:30. Just come over here and hold my arm. Make sure to clear your mind, I don't want…I mean, Dumbledore and I don't want anything bad to happen, okay?"

Charlie motioned for me to come closer. I was still unsure if I could trust him, but had been so kind so far to me. I needed answers, and he knew where I could find them, so I moved closer to grab his left arm. Not knowing what was going to happen, I hung on to Charlie's arm for dear life. Squeezing my eyes shut I braced myself for anything. Charlie gave out a laugh right before another whip crack cut through the air. There was pressure and wind rushing past my face, and seconds later, silence.

"You can let go now," said Charlie, pulling his arm away. "Come on, we don't want to be late, now do we?"

I opened my eyes to see a small town. All of the shops were closing, all but a small inn. I didn't catch the name, but it looked like 'The Three Broomsticks'. So strange, but hey, so are the name's Dumbledore and Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. A large black dog ran past us, toward the castle on the hill. Wait…a castle! Where the hell did we go? How far north were we? I didn't bother to ask. Charlie was already at the castle gates when I caught up with him.

We walked, no, ran up the castle drive toward the huge double oak doors. Charlie pushed one open to let us in out of the cold. I simply stared at everything, not finding any words to say. It was all so beautiful and, surprisingly, felt like I was home, more so than with mum and dad.

"Morgan, come on. You can look around later. Dumbledore is waiting for us in his office. It's this way," Charlie said as he ran up a flight of stairs. "Oh! Don't step on that one. It has a curse on it so you'll get stuck."

"Okay," I shouted back to him. Defiantly need to remember that I told myself. Might need that later…

Charlie led me down halls, through secret passage ways, and up many more stairs. He suddenly stopped in the middle of a hall, by a statue of a gargoyle. 'Ice Mice' he said, facing the statue. What was going on? I didn't understand, that is until the gargoyle jumped out of the way, opening a hole in the wall. Beyond the hole was a moving set of stairs, circling upward without end. We both stepped onto the stairs and rode it to the top. A door waited for us there.

I heard talking on the other side of the ornate door. Charlie knocked on the door, which was quickly followed by a voice saying "Enter!" the room was rounded and very welcoming. It was the kind of place that made you feel like you had been there before. An old man sat behind the desk at the far end of the room, a woman stood by him, another man with a sour look on his face was lurking near the bookcases, and the largest man I had ever seen, even bigger than the woman at the Dursley's, sat in one of the chairs that was in the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Morgan, or as I should say, Miss Holly Evans Potter," the old man said to me. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. I'm sure that you have many, many questions for me right now, but that can wait a bit longer I hope. First, I must say good job Charlie. We've been looking for her for the past twelve years, and you found her in a matter of days. Very impressive Mr. Weasley," he said with a playful twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

As Dumbledore and Charlie chatted, I mentally went over all the questions that had built up inside of my mind. Is this place really Hogwarts? Is that really Dumbledore? Am I sure that I'm not dreaming? Why did he call me Holly Evans Potter? Can he explain why I don't look like myself anymore to me? Why does he seem so familiar to me? Who is this Holly anyway?

My head began to hurt, but that didn't matter to me. I just wanted answers.

Dumbledore's attention had turned back to me. I hadn't noticed but during Charlie and Dumbledore's conversation, the man by the bookcases was studying me. His dark eyes studied me from head to toe. I made a mental note to keep an eye on that one. There just was something about him that I didn't like.

"Holly, or as you like to be called, Morgan, you are free to ask any questions you wish now," Dumbledore told me.

"Oh…okay," I said, bring myself out of my thoughts. "Why did you call me Holly Evans Potter? My name is Morgan Ana Anderson, not Holly. And also, why do I now look like this? I'm just so confused."

"Well, Professor, I too was wondering the same thing," said the woman.

"Morgan, the answer to your questions are long, and parts of it are riddled with mystery-" Dumbledore paused for a moment "-How far back can you remember?"

"Um…I think I can remember back to when I was five or six." What did that have to do with anything?

"Well, when you were three you were adopted by Andrew and Shelly Anderson. I'm sure that you're used to calling them mum and dad-" Ohmygosh! What the hell! "-They had always wanted a girl, but they had had two sons by that time. No one at the adoption center knew your real name, so the Andersons gave you a new name, Morgan Ana Anderson. Your true birth name is Holly Evans Potter."

"How do you know if that's true?" I asked while trying to work it all through my mind.

"Because I knew your parents. We all did, except for Charlie," Dumbledore said with a look in his eyes that gave me the feeling that he was remembering a younger day.

"What do you mean knew my parents? Don't you mean know them?" I asked with a fear deep inside me of that I already knew the answer to my own question.

"Morgan…Holly, both of your birth-parents were killed about twelve years ago," replied Dumbledore. He then explained to me about how they were killed. A man, I mean, a dark wizard called Voldermort went to their house to try my brother. I have a brother! OMG! Not only that, he's my twin, but was born first. Dumbledore further explained that most people in the wizarding world didn't even know that I was born, but those that did thought that must have been killed along with my parents. He told me that my brother had survived and is currently living with our aunt and uncle on our mother's side.

"I have a few more questions," I said, "What were my parents' names, what is my brother's name, and who is he living with?"

"Your parents' names were Lily and James Potter, your brother's name is Harry and he lives with Veron and Petunia Dursley," said Dumbledore, a playful twinkle in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did but it all belongs to their orignal creators, like the great JK Rowling.**

**A/N: Reviews are a wonderful thing to see in one's mail-in-box. So I'm thankful that I got a few more on that last chapter. First I'd like to try and answer some questions that have come to my notice...I didn't make Holly/Morgan a Weasley only because I didn't want there to be any possible dating/sexual relations between her and Harry. Oh yeah, and there is a bunch of Japanese in this chapter. There is a huge time gap between this chapter and the last one, so there are some events that happened then that won't ever be written but will be refered too. Going to Japan was one of them...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Escape**

_"Your parents' names were Lily and James Potter, your brother's name is Harry and he lives with Vernon and Petunia Dursley," said Dumbledore, a playful twinkle in his eyes…_

Holly finished reading the old passage in her tattered journal. It had been almost three years since she had written that entry. Thinking over everything that had happened to her since that day all seemed like something that should only happen in fairy stories. Magic, dragons, mail delivered by owls, and other such things that would have been so strange to Holly were now all too normal.

Setting her journal aside, Holly finished packing one of the many moving boxes that were scattered throughout her bedroom. She had to finish packing quickly. It was getting closer and closer to the time that the Anderson's would be coming home from work. She had been planing her escape from them for months, but had never found the right moment to put it into action.

Her opportunity came that morning. Everyone had gone out for the day, to work or school. Holly had pretended to leave for school, when she actually had just gone to the park. She had waited there until she was sure that the Anderson's had left for the day. It was then that she had gone back to the house and began packing everything that was important to her. Running away seemed to be her only option left. The Anderson's had been growing suspicious about where Holly had been disappearing off to every now and then. She had thought of telling them that she was a witch, but that could lead to more trouble than there was already.

'A life without the Anderson's would be so wonderful,' she often thought to herself. 'No more hiding. No more fear of them finding out who I really am. I could be myself for once…my true self'. Holly began singing to herself as she continued packing.

"_Am I alone in this?  
Never a night where I can sleep myself 'til day  
We must try to figure it out, figure it out  
It won't be that easy  
We lost it somehow._

"_You come over unannounced  
Silence broken by your voice in the dark  
I need you here tonight,  
Just like the ocean needs the waves._

"_Oh, the night becomes the space that's somewhere in between  
What I feel and what I'm told  
Sitting on the shoreline trying to figure it out, figure it out  
To find out the meaning  
And reach it somehow._

"_You come over unannounced  
Silence broken by your voice in the dark  
I need you here tonight,  
Just like the ocean needs the waves._

"_Fall around me now,  
Like, stars that shine and brighten the way  
I need you here tonight,  
Just like this night it needs the rain…_"

An enormous _bang_ caused Holly to jump. She stopped singing and ran down the hall to discover what may have caused it. Creeping down the stair, Holly peeked around the corner of the doorway to see who caused the crash. Standing in the front entry, soaked from head to heel, was Taylor and Charlie. Sighing with relief, Holly walked into the room.

"What are the two of you doing here, and what was that banging?" she said smirking at them.

"Thunder. Been raining for the last hour," Charlie said.

"I was about to ask you why you were here," Taylor said to Holly. "Shouldn't you be at school? And who is this guy?"

"Not now Taylor…" Her voice trailed off. The lights throughout the whole house began to flicker, then with a slight popping sound, shut off. 'Great. A power outage…of all things…' thought Holly. She then turned to Charlie and said, "Charlie, my stuff's all packed. Can you go start loading it into my car for me, please?"

"Sure…of course," he replied before climbing the stairs.

"Morgan, what the bloody hell is going on?" Taylor asked as soon as Charlie was out of earshot.

Holly said nothing for a long time, then she said, "Nothing, it's just…you wouldn't understand. There's so much more going on than you could ever imagine. You see, there are things in the world that had to remain hidden, and well...how can I put this…I'm one of those things. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I'm not who you think I am."

Taylor stared at Holly for a few minutes, thinking over what she had said. They were both brought out of their thought by the sound of Charlie calling down the stairs.

"Hey Holly, love, exactly which boxes do you want to take. Not all of them will fit. Help me!"

"I'm coming!" Holly shouted running up to her room.

"Holly…but her name is Morgan…" Taylor whispered to himself. "It all makes sense now…"

The hours past. Taylor slammed the trunk of the old Aston Martin indicating that they were done. Rain continued to pound upon Holly, Taylor, and Charlie soaking them to the bone. A strong wind whipped across Holly's face causing her to realize that she was just standing in the pouring rain without an umbrella. Glancing up, she saw Charlie shake hands goodbye with Taylor then Disapparated back to Romania.

"Trippy," Taylor mumbled watching Charlie disappear into thin air.

"Hmm? Nani?" Holly asked cocking her head to the side.

"Oh nothing. Umm…think that's everything. You'll have to come back sometime to pick up the rest, but I don't recommend coming back anytime soon. Might not be safe, you know?"

"Yeah…I know."

"Well you'd better go before _they_ show up," Taylor said opening the car door for Holly. She wiped a strand of dripping red hair from her eyes while climbing in. Taylor watched her, studying her features; her eyes, her hair, her smile. Even though she acted like the girl that was his sister, he could not see that she was his Morgan. Living with this girl for months would have caused him to say "Hey, it's the same old Morgan just with a new look", but something about Holly changed on the day that her appearance changed.

Thinking back, Taylor remembered a time when he was home alone after school on day. He was only trying to find a pen or pencil to use for his homework that night. Searching through his father's desk he stumbled upon some shocking papers. He only caught a few words before shoving them back into the desk: Name- Morgan Ana Anderson, Age- 3 years, Birthplace- Unknown, and Adopted by Andrew and Shelly Anderson. He couldn't bring himself to accept that Morgan wasn't really his sister.

Before starting the car, Holly turned toward Taylor and said, "Taylor, I love you." She pulled the door shut, started the car, and backed out of the drive.

Taylor walked back into the house and went to Holly's room. He hadn't been in her room in an extremely long time. It hadn't changed much. A desk sat empty in one corner, the bed in the other with unused boxes scattered all over the place. Looking over the abandoned room, Taylor couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. He slammed his fists on the locked door of the wardrobe that stood against the far wall then turned to leave. The wardrobe shook violently, then one of the old doors gently swung open. Turning back, Taylor walked back over and glanced inside.

"I knew it."

---------------------------------------------

"Shit!" Holly screamed as she slammed on the breaks. 'I can't believe that I could have forgotten to pack that! Of all things! Why did I forget my Hogwarts school stuff in the wardrobe! Shit!' The car turned violently causing her arm to bump the radio power button. Skidding to a stop, Holly tried to think of what she should do. There was only two choices as she saw it; she could either drive back to the Anderson's to get her stuff or just go home to her apartment. Neither seemed to be the right decision.

'I can't go back yet…_they_ might be there. By now they could have sent out search parties or called the police on me. That's all I need. But if I just go home, who knows what could happen to my magic supplies. Gah!' Her head dropped hitting the steering wheel. She continued to work through the problem at hand, but it was hard to concentrate with the radio on.

"_This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare._

"_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru._

"_Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know._

"_Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more._

"_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through._

"_Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know._

"_Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on._

"_What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?_

"_Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know._

"_Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over..._

"_Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on_."

---------------------------------------------

"Hello Charlie," Holly said pushing open the apartment door. There was no answer from within the apartment. "Charlie?" She walked into the living room and set down the boxes that she managed to carry up. A small piece of parchment sat next to the fireplace. It read as follows:

_Holly–  
I'm sorry that I can't be there to help you unpack your car. There was an emergency at the refuge, and I can't get out of helping. I'll try my best to be there later tonight if you need any more help with anything. Be safe and stay hidden when you can. The Anderson's probably are out searching for you even as you read this. Take luck  
–Charlie_

"Baka…" she muttered throwing the parchment into the grate. She ran up and down the stairs, carrying box after box up to her apartment. It didn't take nearly as long as she had imagined but by the time she was done if felt like hours had past. The sound of a whip crack caused Holly to glance up as Charlie walked over to where she was working. A second crack surprised Holly but didn't seem to faze Charlie. A tall, somewhat lanky looking boy came walking into the room with a slightly confused, but excited look on his narrow face and in his blue eyes. Shaggy flaming-red hair hung down in his eyes giving him a slightly mischievous look. Brushing some hair away from his eyes, he looked over at Charlie and said, "Hey look! I think I've finally got the hang of it!" His happiness suddenly changed to pure confusion when he looked around at where he currently was. "Umm...Charlie...where the bloody hell are we?"

Holly glanced up at Charlie and simply said, "Who's he?"

"I'm Ron, Charlie's kid brother...and you are...?"

'He seems safe enough, and he is a Weasley, AND he is Harry's best friend after all...I should tell him my actual name. No harm in that.' "My name is Holly, Holly Potter," she said extending her hand toward Ron. "A pleasure to finally meet you. Charlie has talked of you often."

"He has? That's susprising," said Ron as he shook Holly's hand. There was a moment of silence before Ron spoke again. "Potter aeh? My best mate's last name is Potter too. Isn't that strange..."

"Well Ron, you see..." Charlie began.

"Baka Gaijin!" Holly shouted at Charlie before he could finish his sentence. "Charlie, temae nou are en kirenai nai jin nou izure en genni gozen!"

"Holly, dattara tadashii Ron-bozu. Kirenai temae shinpyou?" Charlie asked.

"Mi," she replied.

Ron looked around terriblely confused. Was his brother just having a conversation in Japanese? When did he learn Japanese?

Holly turned her eyes back toward Ron. The thought of wheather she really could trust a boy that she had just met was on her mind. He was Charlie's brother after all, but still she didn't know if he coulfd be trusted with something as big as her secrets. "Well boys," Holly said after a moment. "What now?"

"Well, I think you should try to get some sleep. You've had a long day and you have to meet with HarperCollins tomorrow, remember?" Charlie told her.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that."

"Did you get your _work_ done?"

"Yeah. Two days ago. Don't worry about that," Holly replied.

"Okay then. Just go get some sleep and enjoy HarperCollins tomorrow. It should be fun, right?" Charlie said as he stood up and walked over to Ron. "Ron, it's time for us to be heading back to my place. Holly has a big day tomorrow and she needs sleep. Let's go."

"Right Charlie. It was nice to meet you Holly. I guess I'll see you around," Ron said to Holly before vanishing with a loud crack. Charlie winked at Holly, smiled, and then followed after his brother.

Holly finished unpacking the box she was working on. It was getting later and later into the night. 'I should get some sleep before tomorrow. I'll need it. Tomorrow might not be good...' She set down the clothes that she just finished folding and went to change for the night. Grabbing a blanket and pillow, Holly got herself comfortable on the floor near the fireplace. 'Not bad, but I really wish I had a bed right now...that would be nice.' Her eyes slid shut and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Open Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did but it all belongs to their original creators, like the great JK Rowling.**

**A/N: So many new reviews! That made my day so much better. On to chapter seven!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Open Book**

_I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine, I'm fine_

_I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust and pixie dust_

_I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try…_

_My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn,  
Watch it burn _

'Cause I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try-

_I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things  
I fear  
And every single dream_

_I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of  
Faith, and trust…and pixie dust_

_So, I'll try  
Because I finally believe  
I'll try, cuz I can see what you see  
I'll try, I'll try  
I will try  
I'll try…  
To fly…_

The rain was coming down in thick, dark sheets. Holly quietly sang to herself as she buttoned the last button on her long brown jacket before gathering her papers into a small brief case. Computer disks, lose papers, and a single notebook was all that could fit. She locked the case, then turned for the door. Something caught her eye. There was a small piece of parchment stuck in between the gap of the door. Holly quickly grabbed it. It was from none other than Charlie.

_Holly,_

_Be careful today. Not only with the fans and press, but with anyone that you might come into contact with. You don't know who is trustworthy. Anyone could be looking for you. Be safe and stay hidden when you can. The Anderson's probably are out searching for you even as you read this. Who knows what the Anderson's are trying to do to get you back into that horrible place they call a home. The world is not safe any more. I hope that today will go as planed for you. Also, try calling Taylor over the next few days. You need to get the rest of your belongings before they fall into the wrong hands. Besides, you are supposed to be getting in some practice before the school year starts. There is less than a month left. Contact me when you get home tonight, okay? Take luck._

_Charlie_

Holly stuffed the note into her coat pocket, locked the apartment door, and head off into London. She decided to not drive for the simple fact that the Anderson's knew what her car looked like. So instead she walked, in the bitter rain. Not her first choice, but it would have to do. Holly rounded the last corner, and then ran into someone causing her to fall to the ground. The man turned and helped Holly back to her feet. She bent to pick up her brief case, and when she went to thank the man she couldn't find him. Then again he was one of the hundreds standing there in a tan trench coat and hat. Holly gazed at the crowd in confusion. 'What the hell is going on!' Three children were standing close by on a stoop. Each of them had a similar look on their faces as to Holly's. Holly crossed over to them.

"Excuse me, but do you three have any idea as to what's going on here?" Holly asked the oldest boy.

"One of those men claims to be the _real_ Lemony Snicket!" the youngest boy of the three announced.

"She didn't ask you Peter!" the oldest boy shouted at Peter.

"Shut up Jesse!" Peter shouted back.

"Why do you two always have to fight?" the young girl asked the boys. She then turned towards Holly. "I'm sorry about my younger brothers. They are a handful on days."

"I understand. I know how brothers are," replied Holly. "So Peter was saying that Lemony Snicket is one of those men. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Word got out that the real Lemony Snicket would be discovered today. So this morning, that showed up in front of our family's doorstep. All of them dressed the exact same; a hat and a tan trench coat. I don't know which one of them it really is. They all look like how he is described in the books. It's hard to tell," the girl said.

"Well then. Do you know how that rumor got out…umm…"

"Kristine. No I don't know exactly. I think that it might have been word-of-mouth."

"Then isn't it possible to say that none of those men are the real Lemony Snicket? Couldn't it be possible that the truth could have been mixed up in the passing of the truth from one person to another?"

"That could have been what happened," replied Kristine after a moment of thought. "Hey miss, why are you so interested in what is going on there anyway?"

"Well, umm…" Holly was taken by surprise. She hadn't expected to be asked that question. She looked around to make sure that no one was listening in on them. "Can you three keep a secret?"

All three of the kids nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'm trusting you now. This is a very special secret." She took another quick glance around, then leaned close for them to hear. "I'm the real Lemony Snicket."

"But you're a _girl_!" all three of them said at the same time.

"So? Do you have a problem with that?" Holly asked.

"No ma'am," all three said in unison.

"And will you keep that our little secret?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Kristine, Jesse, and Peter. I have to go now. Something needs to be done about that crowd," Holly turned to leave but something held her back. She looked down to find Peter gripping the back of her coat. "What is it Peter? What's wrong?"

"If you really are Lemony Snicket," he said, "then do you have the tattoo? You know, the one of the eye on your ankle?"

Holly smiled. 'He's good'. She bent down, placed her brief case on the sidewalk, then lifted the hem of her pants. The children's eyes widened at the sight they saw. Indeed there was a tattoo of an eye on her ankle. Not only that, but it matched the descriptions that they had read in the famous books. The letters V.F.D. were shaped in such a way to create an eye like shape. Holly picked up her brief case once again, and left. The children watched Holly disappear into the crowd and fight her way to the building's front doors.

Once inside, Holly made her way to the front desk. She asked the secretary what floor she was supposed to go to, then she made her way towards the elevators. The doors opened on the thirteenth floor. Several more trench-coated men were waiting there. Holly pushed her way past them to the office door. Her hand barely reached the door because of all the people, but she was finally able to knock once. After a few minutes, the door flew open. A short man with long blond hair that was put back into a single braid stood looking out into the crowd. His amber eyes fell upon Holly instantly, then again she did stand out among the trench-coated men.

"Morgan! Morgan Anderson!" he said excitedly as he pulled her into the office. He quickly closed the door. Holly brushed herself off, took off her jacket, and then gave the short blond man a hug. "It's so good to finally meet you in person, Miss Anderson. Welcome to HarperCollins. I'm Edward Harper, but you may call me Ed. Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee?"

"Tea would be wonderful. And it's so nice to finally meet you to Ed," Holly said as she sat down at the table that was in the room. Ed went over to his desk and paged his secretary. A minute later she pushed her way into the room. Ed asked her to page two other people as well as bring in tea and coffee. The secretary nodded then left. Ed sat down across from Holly. "I still can't believe that you are the _real Lemony Snicket_. I must be dreaming or something! I can't believe that we haven't met you until now, Miss Anderson."

"Umm, Ed. There is no need for calling me 'Miss Anderson'. I would feel more comfortable if you just called me Holly," she said.

"Holly? Isn't your name Morgan?"

"T-that was a name that I made up incase our emails were being watched, you know?"

"That makes sense…I won't call you that. I'm sorry Holly."

"It's fine."

The secretary pushed her way back into the office. She carried a try of cookies and crackers, as well as a pot of tea, a pot of coffee, and four mugs. Two others followed her, two men. The taller of the two had short neatly kept black hair with brown eyes, and the other had light brown hair that was slightly shaggy with light brown eyes to match. Holly stood to shake each other their hands before sitting again.

"This is Roy Hughes," Ed said indicating to the man with the black hair. "And this is Al Collins," indicating to the man with the brown shaggy hair.

"So you're the one behind those books," Roy said to Holly.

"I always thought that you were going to be a man. I never dreamed that you were going to be a young woman," stated Al. "How old are you Miss?"

"I just turned 16 a few weeks ago. And you can call me Holly."

Everyone in the room went into a state of shock. They couldn't believe that she was only 16. After a few minutes, the conversation turned to business. They discussed the publication of the next book. A date was set and the papers were signed. Holly gave Ed, Al, and Roy a copy of the next book before she left. The crowd was mostly gone when she stepped off the elevator. She walked out the main door only to be blinded by lights from camera flashes.

"That must be Lemony Snicket!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"That can't be him! That's only some girl!" someone else cried.

Holly ran from the crowd of the press. 'That was so close. Good thing everyone believes that Lemony is a grown man.' She began to walk home. The lyrics of a song drifted into her thoughts. 'That is really my life…'

_Wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker  
I wonder what it's like to know that I made the rain  
I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on everyone  
And you can come and see them when I'm...done, when I'm done_

_I wonder what it's like to be a super hero  
I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown  
From some other planet, I get this funky high on yellow sun  
Boy I bet my friends will be...stunned, they're stunned_

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me_

_I wonder what it's like to be the head honcho  
I wonder what I'd do if they all did just what I said  
I'd shout out an order, I think we're out of this man get me some  
Boy don't make me wanna change my...tone, my tone_

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me_

_Please don't change, please don't break  
The only thing that seems to work at all is you  
Please don't change, at all from me  
To you, and you to me_

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me_


	8. Chapter 8: Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did but it all belongs to their original creators, like the great JK Rowling.**

**A/N: Wow…umm…this is different. I don't have anything to say this time… …Oh, there's a ton of music in this chapter. I guess that I'm making up for the first five chapters…Lol… …And that weird crossover that I had mentioned on my main page before is in this chapter finally. To get the rest of that story, you'll have to contact that author for it. Send me a message for information to contact her.  
P.S. Sorry if this chapter seems strange. That could be because my former friend (BTW we made up ) and myself wrote part of it, and it was written about a year prior to the rest of the story. I didn't use the entire original story that we wrote because it no longer fits with my ideas. If anyone wishes to read that, please feel free to ask for it.  
P.P.S. All of the songs in this chapter are real and were compiled in the order they appear due to the shuffle button on my iPod. Not a joke!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Lost and Found**

Holly was at the foot of the stairs. Music drifted from several floors up. 'That's new…Wonder who that is?' She headed up to her apartment ignoring the distant music. When she opened her door, a wall of sound hit her full force. Plugging her ears she ventured into the noise. She kicked the door shut then made her way towards the living room. Ron was there jamming out to "muggle" rock.

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them_

_Did you know when you were famous  
You could kill your wife and there's no such thing as  
25 to life as long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack  
McDonald's wouldn't even want to take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C._

_I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumb-_

"Hey!" Ron shouted. He turned around to see what happed to the music. Instead he saw Holly. "Oh. Welcome home?"

"What are you doing here Ron? And what were you doing?" she asked sternly.

"Umm…well, you see I was waiting for you to come back from wherever you were. Charlie asked me to come here. He would have come himself, but he got called off to work. Anyway, I was bored and I saw all these shiny round things on the floor. Well I figured that they were these things called see-dees that Hermione told me about one time. She told me that they could play music if put in the correct device. I guessed that the black thing that opened at the top with all the buttons and knobs was that device. So I tested it, and it worked! Music came out. It was music that I had never heard before, but I liked it. Then you came home…"

"Oh…I guess that's fine. At least you didn't break anything. Next time, don't have the volume up so high. You could have gotten me into a lot of trouble and you could have blown out my speakers."

"Okay," Ron replied with a slight smile. "So do you need help with anything?"

"Umm…right now I actually have to go pick up some stuff. But you can stay here and unpack some of the boxes if you want. I don't think I'll be too long, although I do have to go all the way back to Little Whinging…" Holly said setting her brief case on the floor. Ron nearly dropped the box he was holding at the sound of Little Whinging. "You okay Ron?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Why do you have to go out to Little Whinging?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot some stuff at my old house out there and I need to pick it up before tonight." She checked her watch. "Well I should get going before work traffic get too bad. See you later tonight I guess."

Holly walked out of her apartment once again. Since Little Whinging was too far to walk to, she decided to take her car. After some time of driving, the weather turned for the better. In other words, it stopped raining finally. Holly turned the corner into Little Whinging. She wasn't paying much attention to the road as she sped down the street. Instead she was singing along with the radio.

_Somewhere high in the desert near a curtain of blue  
St. Anne's skirts are billowing  
But down here in the city of prime nights  
The fans of Santa Ana are withering  
And you can't deny the living is easy  
If you never look behind the scenery  
It's Showtime for dry climes  
And Bethlam is dreaming of rain_

_When the hills of Los Angeles are burning  
Palm trees are candles in the MURDER wind  
So many lives are on the breeze  
Even the stars are ill at ease  
And Los Angeles is burning…_

Turning down one of the side streets, Holly continued to ignore her driving. A black and white blob with a mass of brown hair was slowly growing closer and closer.

_This is not a test  
of the emergency broadcast system  
When Malibu fires and radio towers  
Conspire to dance again  
And I cannot believe the Media Mecca  
They're only trying to peddle Reality  
Catch it on Prime Time  
Story at nine  
The whole world is going insane…_

Holly looked up from the dashboard just in time to slam on the breaks. A girl, the one in black and white, was directly in front of her car. The girl dived off to the side out of Holly's sight as Holly swerved leaving a large black "U" shaped tire mark on the road. Holly could feel her pulse racing in her stomach. 'What was that?! Was that a…a maid?! What the bloody hell?!' The girl in the maid get-up pushed herself up off the cement. She had a look on her face that seemed to mirror the one on Holly's. Holly noticed that she was walking toward her car, so she quickly jumped out.

"Ohmygoshareyouokay? Did I hit you? I'm SO SORRY!" Holly said speaking so fast that the first part was a jumbled mess.

The maid fixed her outfit and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be a little sore from nose diving into the concrete tomorrow, but no permanent physical damage. I'm not sure about the mental damage on your part though…"

'Oh aren't you a sweet one? And what's with her accent? Defiantly not British…' Holly thought as she tried to regain her composure, flattening her hair back down and standing a tad straighter. Holly glanced over at the maid and asked, "What were you doing in the middle of the road anyway?" She folded her arms across her chest and gave the maid a look of WTF.

"Uhh…crosswalk…" the maid said pointing down and giving Holly a 'Here's Your Sign' look. Holly relaxed a little and turned a light shade of pink, mostly in her ears and hairline.

"Oh…" Holly said walking towards her car. "Well, sorry about that. I really should pay better attention to my driving. I would offer you a ride, but I'm in a hurry." She climbed back into her car and drove off.

'Okay, that was just plain weird. I have never seen anything as strange as that in my life. A teenage American girl walking around Little Whinging in a Japanese Anime maid outfit…FREAKY!!' Holly busted into a fit of giggles at the pervious incident. Her hand fumbled with the radio controls to hopefully stay focused on the task at hand. Music once again flowed from the speakers.

_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to-_

"No," Holly mumbled as she pressed the skip button.

_In sleep he sang to-_

"No."

_There are few who deny at what I do, I am the best-_

"No, but very good."

_Well I thought I knew you-_

"Nah."

_Dead puppies! Dead puppies!_

"NO!"

_Banana banana banana terracotta banana terracotta terracotta pie!_

"…no…"

_Father hear Thy children's call, humbly at Thy feet we fall, prodigals confessing all, we beseech thee, hear us!_

"Oh God no!! Next, next!"

_Say hello to the girl that I am-_

"Maybe later…next!"

_Hello hello hello hello beep beep!_

"What the hell is this?! Fine! I'm just going to listen to track ten no matter what it is!" Lucky for her it was just the kind of song she was looking for.

_She's writing, she's writing  
__She's writing a novel  
__She's writing, she's weaving  
__Conceiving a plot  
__It quickens, it thickens  
__You can't put it down now  
__It takes you, it shakes you  
__It makes you lose your thoughts_

_But you're caught in your own glory  
__You are believing in your own stories  
__Writing your own headlines  
__Ignoring your own deadlines  
__But now you've got to write them all again_

_You think she's an open book  
__But you don't know which page to turn to, do you?  
__You think she's an open book  
__But you don't know which page to turn to, do you?  
__Do you? Do you?_

_You want her, confront her  
__Just open your window  
__Unbolt it, unlock it  
__Unfasten your latch  
__You want it, confront it  
__Just open your window  
__All you really have to do is ask_

_But you're caught in your own glory  
__You are believing in your own stories  
__Timing your contractions  
__Inventing small contraptions  
__That roll across your polished hardwood floors_

_You think she's an open book  
__But you don't know which page to turn to, do you?  
__You think she's an open book  
__But you don't know which page to turn to, do you?  
__Do you? Do you?_

_You think she's an open book  
__But you don't know which page to turn to, do you?  
__Do you? Do you? Do you?_

The music faded just as Holly pulled into the driveway of her old home. Not much had changed over the few weeks that she had been gone. Thick green and yellow rose bushes grew underneath the front window, the old maple tree still remained in the side yard with the aged rope swing rocking in the late summer breeze. Everything was as she had left it. 'After this, I'll never have to come back to this place again,' she thought as she climbed out of her car. As she walked up to the front door, Holly noticed the front bay window's curtains move. Taylor appeared at the door seconds later with a face of excitement and worry.


End file.
